


Broken Memories

by LoudFanatic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fucking Up The Timeline, Guilt, Humor, Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Short Story, Some Humor, Tales Of The SMP, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragic Romance, Violence, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, Witchcraft, ships for fluff reasons lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudFanatic/pseuds/LoudFanatic
Summary: After the war of independence, Dream had lived most of his life in the darkness of the forest surrounding the walls of L’manburg.He was fine living like that, until his reality was completely shifted when the hidden secrets come out.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I remind you that even if I’m writing about their in game characters, there are still real people with their own lives behind them!  
> Please don’t harass any of the people mentioned in this WORK OF FICTION!  
> Shipping is only for fluff purposes! So please don’t expect much ^^

The sky was tinted with beautiful tones of orange and purple mixed together, the lack of clouds gave a sense of of liberty, calmness. 

Perhaps, that could be Dream’s favorite time of the day; when the sun would disappear under the earthy ground, taking with it every sound, worry and previous thoughts.

When Dream would notice the slight change of the sky, he wouldn’t hesitate to climb the tallest tree and from the top of it admire the amazing sunset that ended every day.

The sudden feelings of freedom that would wash over him, despite living outside the walls of a closet society, it would make him feel alive, almost content with even the little things he had.

When he attended the usual sunset after a long day of living, he sighed as he stretched his arms outward.  
Dream couldn’t help but smile at the silence that surrendered him at that very moment.

He looked down at his oak hand cart, still laced to his beloved horse.  
The hand cart was mostly empty, it only had some vegetables left.  
Usually, that would be a good thing.  
But not having much spare food left meant he had to wake up earlier to hunt for himself as well.

Which is extra work.

_ugh_

Dream shook his head as he laid his back against the hard wood of the tree.

 _I should take more time for myself_ he lastly thought, before climbing down the tree. 

looking up, he gave a faint smile to the now formed starry night.

He grabbed a carrot from the cart and gave it to his horse.  
As the animal was munching on it, Dream unlaced the heavy wooden cart from him. 

“good night spirit” he said in a low voice, patting the luscious hair.  
He looked back up.

The men could see the still lighten up interior of L’manburg, the place he learned to love in the past years, the walls were tall enough to hide every building in it, not counting the gigantic fortress of the rulers, of course. 

Dream rolled his eyes, _Rulers._

He remembers the day it’s old president came to him, claiming what he once called independence in a shared land that had no right to be his. 

_”Alright, i give you independence”_

The emotions and relief the other man has splatted on his face when the words left his mouth. 

_”why would you give them the land!”_

At that moment, it didn’t matter.  
Too many conflicts followed that day.

_I have to laugh._  
He thought again, this time with a smirk on his face. 

Dream, with his eyes still fixed up to the sky above him, sighed.  
He looked over to Spirit, how he was already laying on the ground, his eyes closed and deep into sleep. 

The man walked over to his cart, he dropped his pouch and bag to the wooden surface, looking at it with a dead look on his face.

He sat down, laying his head against his hands.  
Looking down, he considers buying at least a good pillow to sleep in. 

Giving a last look up, he gave himself a moment of silence to let his thoughts wander. 

“Good night to me” He spoke, before his eyes closed as he fell into Morpheus arms.

_“Wake up.”_

I look around, nothing.  
I follow the voices but  
they bring me nowhere.  
There is nothing here,  
nothing, nobody, zero.  
The strong smell of gun  
Powder and burning  
threes makes my head  
spin.. 

Nobody is here to help.  
Just me, only me, me. 

_“hello, creator”_

Dream’s eyes flutter open, he sat straight down, immediately welcomed with the early morning breeze against him. 

It happened, again. 

He took one big breath, as his heart calmed down, he let his eyes get adjusted to his surroundings. 

Spirit was still sleeping peacefully and the sun as well.  
The Forrest was still dark, but by the slight tint of yellow that was slowly coloring the space above him, he could tell that the sun was about to rise. 

Dream took his time to adjust, he stretched his arms up as he cracked his bones.  
He stood up and let out a big yawn, finally fully waking up from his sleepy mood. 

His eyes fell onto the scattered items besides the cart, sighing at the realization. 

He walked towards a particular purse and the sight made him let out an annoyed groan.

Dream’s bag had a hole in it, hole that the man was sure didn’t see the day prior. 

“Damn raccoons” he huffed, looking at the direction of the walls. 

He let out another groan, just as he thought he could have a day off and stay away from that closed society, reality crushed him again and again.  
And as much as he hated to admit it, he needed to be in there. 

_I should really get a leather bag_ he thought as he let his bag fall, making the inside fall out as well. 

He stared at the water flask, his various handwritten letters, some smalls glass bottles filled with herbs and his writing book.

To forget his frustration, his mind started going everywhere.  
When yesterday he accidentally shoot an arrow towards a deer, killing it on the spot.  
He didn’t want to hurt him, yet the sight made him chuckle as he thought about selling his skin to the tanners around there.

When he saw some lavender along with thyme and Rosemary, immediately picked them up for the local witches.  
Even when he went against and kicked some outlaws that tried to rob him and his friend, SapNap, merchandise. 

Or when he took this almost-empty book from a now abandoned library and decided he would write down some of his made up stories, just to have something to keep him sane. 

Those thoughts reminded him why he was doing what he repeated every day. 

Dream shifted his eyes to his horse, whom now was staying still as he waited for Dream’s command. 

He smiled and crunched down to pick his water flask along side the tiny bottles.  
He studied them for a second and grinned.

“Niki would definitely know what to do with these” he muttered to himself as he put them in his spare pouch. 

He then looked down at his book, contemplating if he should just leave it there or put it in the broken bag, maybe hiding it somewhere. 

Dream shrugged, “I can lace this in my belt..” he whispered to himself as he laced the book on his belt along side the axe, flask and pouch. 

He turned his head, looking back at the walls in the distance, he couldn’t help the eye roll as the land so known as **l’manburg** made its way in his thoughts again. 

_this land would be nothing without me_

As he put the saddle and bridle safely on spirit, Dream pet his head and smiled sweetly. 

“Let’s go spirit,” Dream let out, as he gently got on the horse “to L’Manburg” 

And just like that, Spirit cantered towards the now know walls, the neutral speed made Dream space out for what seems hours.

The sound of the wind, the birds, the leaves coming down.  
Everything moved so slowly, yet, the time was passing. 

**”Dream!”**

And just like that, Dream snapped out of his usual daydream. 

His eyes fell, looking directly at the person underneath him. 

The sun-kissed skin, black long hair constantly pulled into a low ponytail and the unmistakable netherite armor with visible blue leather underneath it. 

Dream smiled, “Hey, SapNap” 

“Wow dude,” The younger man chuckled, “you look busted, what happened?” 

The blond rolled his eyes, trying not to snap this early in the day, and just answered “its nice to see you too as well” 

Sapnap shrugged, “I see you every day, and today you look particularly tired.” he explained simply, “Still having trouble with sleeping?” 

“Bingo” Dream confirmed with a tired tone, shooting a finger gun towards his friend. 

SapNap laughed, “sometimes I wish you could wear your stupid mask inside the walls” he mocked, trying not to exaggerate as he knew how the other would be uncomfortable without his mask. “at least I wouldn’t have to look at your dead face” 

“Trust me, I wish u could as well” Dream added, his tone just as playful as the other “what about you? Mercenary businesses outside this tedious hole of a village?”

His friend let out a light chuckle, followed by an eyebrow raise “I will never understand you,” he spoke, almost incredulous as he marched next to him “its thanks to you that this land exists and is in peace, Dream.”

Dream hummed, feeling the corners of his mouth raise, forming a smirk in his face. 

_it is thanks to me_  
He thought as the smirk won’t leave his mouth and his eyes were fixed on the ground. 

The voice of his friend made him snap into reality.  
Sapnap was looking up to him, smiling softly as they locked eyes. 

He was happy, Dream could tell from the light the other had in eyes, the smile that almost made his eyes disappear by how big it was. 

Sapnap was happy to be there, and Dream was glad to see that. 

“You better go now, Sap” the older spoke, in which he responded with a nod as he walked away from the big entering of the walls. 

The boy looked back as he bit his lip as an uncertain look made his way in his face, “I want you to meet a person when I come back, are you able to be here for 6 or so pm?” 

Dream looked up, wondering land rehanging his schedule mentally.  
He then nodded, after making sure he was actually free. 

“Awesome” His friend let out a sigh of relief before turning to walk, “See ya then Dream!” 

The blond waved, letting out a “see ya” as he saw his friend walk away into the woods to wherever he was supposed to be. 

Dream looked into the village,  
as the people were walking around mindlessly, careless of what is around them. 

Oh, how to be them. 

_“Lord may help the clueless”_ He prayed to himself in a low voice, almost a whisper as he let his horse walk freely before he pat the side of its head and jumped down. 

He looked around, as he breathed out in frustration.

Dream took Spirit’s laces as he slowly walked him towards the leatherworker’s shop. 

He made sure the knot of spirit laces was tight enough on the fence to leave him alone for a while. 

Dream took the broken purse in his hands and walked in, surprised by the silence that welcomed him, not used to it as he usually would walk in to at least two or three people looking around. 

Different kind of leathers would be displayed on top of woods tables, next to purses, bags, some armors and weapons covers as well.  
The smell was intoxicating, he loved the scent of materials, it may sound weird but he really did love it.  
Just like the times he would enter a book shop just to walk around the aisles full of old books and pick a random one to fill his imagination. 

“Excuse me, give me a moment” he saw as a young men pecked his head out of the back room, Dream frowned as he did not recognize the face, annoyed that he couldn’t see his usual worker.

The young men came running out of the room, his brown hair all over his face as googles were roughly put on, ruffling his already messed hair.  
Dream stared at the uncommon colors the latter was wearing, almost judging the messy purple-green match that it was. 

Dream almost flinched when the other snapped his head up, almost as he realized who he had in front of him.  
The blond would not admit it, but he wanted to punch the sudden smile that formed in his face. 

Until, he finally greeted him. 

“Hello, _creator!”_

His eyes widen, he held the purse’s straps in a tight grip as he lowered his head lightly and looked up to the other man, staring at him with a blank expression as the latter’s childish smile turned into a questionable look.

“How did you just call me?” His voice came out emotionless and flat, so much that he himself was suprised for a second. 

“By your name?” The man spoke, almost sounding like he wasn’t sure what he said. 

They stared at each other in a dead silent before Dream spoke again “My name is not Creator.” 

The other blinked and took a closer look, letting out an awkward chuckle “I’m sorry, you do look like him” 

They stared at each other in silent, the other man was the first one to look away as Dream’s burning glare was still laying on him. 

“I don’t remember seeing you here, or anywhere else.” Dream spoke, his eyes still fixed on him. 

The man almost choked while answering, “I moved here a week or so ago to get married, actually.” He answered, “my name is Karl” 

“Karl” Dream repeated, his body finally relaxed, a relieved face took the place of the hateful glare from before, letting the latter calm down as well. “the name’s Dream” 

Karl let a relieved sigh, and Dream spoke again “why isn’t Ponk here?” 

“Oh, Ponk is sick” he answered quickly, “since the library is also closed I thought it would be nice to help out” 

Dream hummed, looking around “if he lets you, I presume you know how things work here then?” 

“well,” Karl let out in a low voice, stuttering a little “I do, I’m just not a professional” 

Dream chuckled, “it’s fine I guess,” when Karl nodded silently, he let out a sigh “I would still prefer to talk to Ponk though, I hope that won’t offend you or anything”

The latter shook his head frantically, “Nono i totally understand! I will tell Ponk you came then?” He asked, taking a small notebook out and a pencil, but as Dream raised a brown, Karl let out a small and embarrassed giggle.

“I need to write down things so I don’t forget,” he explained, “I forget things easily” 

Dream nodded, “yes, tell him Dream came for a new purse” he laughed, remembering the reason, “tell him that it is because of the raccoons again, that will give him a good laugh, trust me” 

Karl nodded “that happens often?” 

“Way too often” they laughed, and Dream approached the exit, waving his hand.

“It was nice to talk with you, Karl Jacobs” he smiled at the other, and when Karl replied with a “you too” 

Dream walked out, leaving Karl with a doubt.  
As the shorter crossed his arms, he wondered to himself.

_i didn't tell him my full name.. Did I?_

Outside, Dream took a hand to his and pulled them back as his grip became awfully tight. 

As he let a smile lay in his face, he let his hair go, breathed in and out, as slow as he could. 

_this is going to be an interesting day_

**Author's Note:**

> Things will get to a better point, or a worse one. You tell me :) 
> 
> I hope you had fun reading it, let me know what you think and if you have some advice, feel free to comment them!


End file.
